Paredes de Cristal
by AlpacaPomposa
Summary: Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Annie se cristalizo, pero eso no durara mucho tiempo. Ante esto Eren se vera a obligado a tomar decisiones que podrían afectar todo lo que el conoce y cambiar su entorno.
1. El cristal

-Annie… ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué tuviste que matarlos cuando no era necesario?- Eren bajo su cabeza mirando al suelo desde la silla en la que se encontraba al frente del cristal que dentro tenia a Annie.-Ellos no habían hecho nada ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

Eren aún guardaba un rencor por Annie, el no comprendía ¿Por qué había peleado? ¿Qué era esa cosa tan importante que podría valer la pena la vida de miles de personas? En ese instante Eren grito tan fuerte que la chica de ojos negros que se encontraba a su lado se sorprendió notoriamente.

-Eren…tranquilízate. Ella no puede oírte, tú ya lo sabes…  
-Ella…ella si me puede oír, yo lo sé.  
-Por favor, me preocupas mucho y en el estado en el que te encuentras no es apropiado que sigas aquí, Annie no despertara…  
-¡No sabes lo que dices! -Eren se paró violentamente de la silla y agarro a Mikasa por los hombros.- ¡Ella si despertara! ¡Y me deberá explicar por qué los mato! Y más vale que tenga una buena explicación…- El ojiverde miro al cristal con nostalgia y odio, la expresión en su cara dejaba ver su alma, el odio, el arrepentimiento de no haber elegido luchar antes…él podría haber salvado a el escuadrón en el bosque, haber evitado la destrucción dentro de las murallas, la muerte de tanta gente inocente, soltó a Mikasa mientras esta le miraba con tristeza y sorpresa ante su reacción. Acto seguida Eren se arrodillo.- Lo siento, me deje llevar…- una voz se escuchó en la puerta.

-¿Ya terminaron…-Pregunto una chica de cabellos cafés largos y con ondulaciones al final, le acompañaban unos hermosos ojos verdes, como los de Eren, Melissa Ahltonen; ella era parte de la legión de reconocimiento y se le había encargado cuidar de Annie, ella era exactamente la mejor de sus compañeros de su escuadrón, aunque al compararle con Mikasa, Melissa aun siendo 2 años mayor no tenía ni una posibilidad de ganar, ya que las habilidades de Mikasa eran notoriamente mejor.-…entre en mal momento?

-No; descuida, enseguida salimos.-La pelinegra miro a Eren y se arrodillo en frente del.-Todo estará bien, ahora vamos.  
-Tu no lo entiendes…- Dijo Eren, levantadonce y saliendo del cuarto donde Mikasa miro a Annie por última vez y se retiró detras de Eren.

- Lo siento esta de mal humor.-Le dijo a Melissa, desapareciendo de la habitación.

Melissa ocupo el asiento donde anteriormente estaba Eren y se sentó, estaría ahí aproximadamente unas 3 horas más hasta que llegara su relevo. Se acomodó en la silla y la miró.

-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!- El chico rubio de baja estatura se aproximó a ellos rápidamente.- ¿Paso algo?

-Nada, absolutamente nada.-dijo la pelinegra

Eren miro al suelo como si fuera incapaz de decir alguna novedad; pero esa era la realidad. Eren ya había ido a ver a Annie antes acompañado de Mikasa pero ellla notoriamente no por placer, ya que odiaba ver a Eren con esa faceta llena de rencor y odio.

En ese instante llego otro chico, Jean Kirchstein.

-Jean.- Armin rápidamente se dio vuelta al ver llegar al chico.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada fuera de lo normal, pero Erwin está convocando a todos a una reunión así que podrían llegar al menos a tiempo al menos.

-Ah ¡sí! -Armin siguió al chico de mediana estatura hacia donde se encontraban sus caballos cuando este se retiraba del lugar.

Antes de que Eren caminara la pelinegra tomo su mano.- Eren…quiero que me prometas algo… No quiero que veas de nuevo a Annie.- Acto seguido, miro a Eren implorándole que aceptara con una cara de preocupación perpetua.

Eren se sorprendió ante la petición de Mikasa, pero no lo suficiente ya que de alguna forma lo preveía venir en algún momento.

-Mikasa…- el ojiverde le miro y vio su cara, llena de preocupación lo que le hizo cambiar de decisión respecto al visitar a Annie, Eren no soportaba hacer que los demás se preocuparan por él, menos Mikasa, cosa que no siempre le facilitaba las cosas.- Esta bien, no la visitare de nuevo.

La cara de Mikasa se ilumino y le entrego una sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor a Eren que a cualquiera le daría las fuerzas para seguir el resto del día.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Annie se había cristalizado y Eren había ido a verle más de 1 vez, cosa que a Mikasa, claramente no le agradaba, y qué a Armin tampoco, pero nunca se lo había mencionado a la pelinegra o al castaño, para no preocuparles.

Una vez en allá se convocó a los cadetes a dentro de la base, Mikasa estaba con Eren, ya que Armin se había separado de ellos al dirigirse al lugar pero llego minutos después al lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban.

-Cállense se una vez, mocosos.- La voz de Rivaille sobresalió notoriamente haciendo que se guardara inmediatamente un silencio, pero solo duro unos momentos hasta que una alta castaña llego detrás de él.

-Ah, ¡Rivaille! Deberías ser más amable de vez en cuando.- Dijo Hanji Zoe, haciendo gestos a Rivaille. Este se acomodó del lado derecho de la plataforma seguido de la castaña. Entre tanto Erwin subía a la plataforma.

-Buenos días cadetes, como ya sabrán, Las expediciones hacia el exterior no han sido seguras hasta ahora ya que Annie Leonhardt se encontraba dentro de las murallas camuflada entre la fuerza militar pero pudimos atraparla gracias al trabajo de nuestros cadetes y especialmente de Eren, aunque se destruyó parte del interior de las murallas, no podemos llamarle a esta un éxito total, ya que esta se cristalizo antes de que nosotros pudiéramos interrogarle.- Todos estaban en un completo silencio, Eren trago saliva, solo ponía atención a Erwin, Rivaille y Hanji. La castaña tomo el lugar de Erwin a lo que el alto de ojos azules lo cedió, colocándose a su lado.

-Bien, bien ¡Pues empezare! Ya que Annie Leonhardt se encuentra cristalizada, no creemos que vaya a salir de ahí en un largo tiempo.- Eren hizo una mueca de disgusto con lo dicho por la castaña pero trato disimular para que Mikasa no se diera cuenta, pero eso era imposible ya que la pelinegra le observaba en todo momento.- Pero eso no significa que sea así, por lo que tampoco es totalmente seguro explorar fuera de las murallas dejando a Annie aquí, por cuanto dejaremos a unos pocos seleccionados de nosotros aquí mientras que con los demás iremos a explorar.- Hanji retrocedió volviendo con Rivaille dejando hablar a Erwin.

-Nuestro objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, descubrir la clave que nos permitirá derrotar a todos los titanes existentes, y con su ayuda lo lograremos.- Con esto Erwin finalizo su discurso mientras todos hacían el saludo para luego dispersarse.

Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille bajaron de la plataforma para dirigirse hacia Mikasa y Armin, que estaban acompañados por Eren. Erwin se acercó a Mikasa y Armin.

-Ustedes se quedaran a custodiar a Annie Leonhardt más un pequeño grupo de cadetes, creemos que sus habilidades podrían evitar un desastre.

-Mikasa es como una mini-Rivaille y Armin como un mini-Erwin en cuanto a habilidades.- Interrumpió la castaña riéndose con su comentario que molesto un poco a Erwin y a Rivaille.

-Tsk…A esta mocosa le faltaría mucha habilidad para ser como yo.- Dijo Rivaille en un tono un tanto desafiante.

-Y este enano le hacen falta centímetros para parecerse a mi.- Se burló Mikasa respondiendo al comentario del sargento, cosa que a este enfado.

-¡Mikasa! No digas eso.-Le dio Armin sonando preocupado por ella, ya que sabía que el sargento se molestaba fácilmente y era superior a Mikasa.

-¡Que dijiste mocosa!- Este trato de pegarle a Mikasa, pero antes, Hanji y Erwin sujetaron a Rivaille, cosa que no se les hacía fácil, mientras que Eren enseguida se colocaba como una barrera para proteger a Mikasa.

-Abusas de tu valor, mocoso.-Le dijo el sargento a Eren al ver que este se puso en el lugar de Mikasa dejando un leve sonrisa casi de burla ante la acción del castaño.

-…Eren…- La pelinegra se sorprendió cuando el castaño trataba de defenderla, cosa que hizo que Mikasa se ruborizara ante el gesto de Eren y le ofreciera un sonrisa a este.

-¡Ya, ya! Rivaille, no estamos aquí para pelear, solo fue una comparación al aire.-Dijo rápidamente Hanji

-Tsk… - Este retrocedió y se tranquilizó.

-Necesitamos ir con los mejores así que Rivaille no podrá quedarse aquí, y necesitamos a Hanji allá.-Dijo Erwin retornando al tema

-Así que esperamos que puedan custodiarla.- Interrumpió de nuevo la castaña.

-Pero… ¿Y Eren?- Pregunto Mikasa preocupada por el hecho de no estar cerca de Eren y no poder protegerlo como siempre.

-Por supuesto que ira con nosotros, él es crucial para la expedición.- Dijo Rivaille casi molesto, ya que la pregunta era casi obvia para los demás.

-Erwin, ya debemos irnos.-Interrumpió Hanji para evitar más tensión de la que había en el ambiente.

Rivaille y Erwin abandonaron el lugar antes de Hanji, ya que ella se quedó para comunicarles a los cabos que debían quedarse como Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar o Jean Kirchstein.

-Son muy afortunados de quedarse….  
-Esa chica no despertara, los que se quedan aquí es una recompensa, tener tu vida asegurada sin salir de las murallas por esta vez.- Susurraban otros.

Sin embargo, para Mikasa no era así, prefería estar afuera de las murallas con Eren que ahí dentro sin él. Mikasa se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hanji, por supuesto, aún ocupada informando quienes se quedaban, aun siendo pocos.

-Hanji…- Dijo Mikasa firmemente ante la castaña.

Hanji se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la pelinegra mirando al suelo.

-Hey, Mikasa ¿Pasó algo?

-Quisiera pedirte un favor…


	2. Separación

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es?

-¿Podría ir con ustedes a la expedición en vez de quedarme aquí?

-Mmm…Mikasa, sabes bien que tus habilidades son superiores a las de los demás que están aquí, al menos de tu ciclo y necesitamos asegurarnos de que si Annie llegara a despertar no pueda escaparse…o al menos no provocar un lio.- decía Hanji revolviendo su cabello.- Serias de más ayuda aquí.

-Pero ¿Y Eren? ¿Qué sucedería si le pasara algo al? No…hay tantas posibilidades de que Annie llegue a despertar, y estaría menos preocupada si voy…después de todo ¿Reiner y Bertholdt también deberán quedarse por sus habilidades?

-¡El estará bien! ¡No te preocupes! Rivaille estará allá con nosotros ¿No recuerdas quien salvo a Eren la última vez? No deberías preocuparte tanto, Eren estará bien.- Le aseguro esta con una sonrisa confiando todo al Sargento.- Tú te graduaste con el puesto número 1º lo que te haría más útil que un 2º y 3º ¿No?

-Comprendo, muchas gracias de todas formas.- Esta le devolvió la sonrisa y pero antes de que se retirara la castaña la detuvo

-Mikasa, antes de que te vayas, en una dos horas se reunirán los que se quedan, se puntual por favor.

La chica asintió para que luego la castaña se retirara con una sonrisa que también alegraba a Mikasa. Cuando la pelinegra se marchó, por un lado se sentía aliviada por lo que le había dicho, pero por otro lado; no tanto como para dejar de preocuparse por Eren, él era su única familia y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pudiera para mantenerle a salvo…

La chica ya se dirigía donde se encontraba su amigo Armin, solo faltaban 5 minutos para la reunión y debían ir a la sala de reuniones.

-Mikasa, ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Armin algo preocupado.- Creí que no llegarías.  
-Solo estaba con Eren, no quería dejarle solo.- Dijo la pelinegra, si iba a pasar más de 2 semanas lejos del ojiverde, quería aprovechar al máximo lo que quedase de tiempo.- Ya tenemos que ir a la reunión ¿No?  
-¡Claro! ¿Vamos? Parecen que los demás ya llegaron, solo falta otra recluta más.  
-¿Quién es la otra recluta?-preguntaba la otra mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones.  
-No lo sé, creo que se llama Melissa Ahltonen, es lo único que sé, lo siento.  
-Ah, descuida. Ya sé quién es.  
-¿La conoces? - El rubio no había bajado a ver a Annie por lo que no conocía a Melissa.  
-Si, es.- antes de que la pelinegra pudiera terminar Armin estaba en suelo, acababa de chocar con alguien. El rubio observo los cabellos cafés y cuando se dio vuelta también sus ojos verdes, a esto retrocedió de un salto, quien fuera esa persona tenía una parecido a Eren, era casi una versión femenina, claro, a excepción de que su rostro no tenía grandes cejas y era casi angelical, pero se le confundía con Eren solo por el cabello y sus ojos.  
-¿¡Eren!? Pero… tienes…-El rubio no sabía si se trataba de una broma o algo por el estilo, estaba incluso asustado, la pelinegra observaba tranquilamente a Armin mientras ayudaba a Melissa a pararse.

-Ah, lo siento, no soy Eren.- esta río y extendió su mano para que el rubio se levantara.

El rubio se levantó, aún tenía susto pero Mikasa se dispuso a arreglar a situación, o mejor dicho aclararla.

-Ella es Melissa, Armin.- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Soy Melissa Ahltonen, no Eren, un gusto.- esta le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, esta vez, riendo.

-Soy Armin Arlert, el gusto es mío.- tartamudeo este.

-Bueno ¿Vamos? De lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

Mikasa, Armin y Melissa, llegaron al salón, donde inmediato salió Hanji de la nada.

-¡Justo a tiempo! Solo faltaban ustedes. Tomen asiento.- Hanji ajustaba sus gafas, mientras Mikasa y Armin se sentaban, Melissa tomaba asiento al lado de Jean, este se sorprendió e inconscientemente se sobresaltó de su lugar, mirando a Melissa casi boquiabierto por el parecido que tenía está a Eren, para cuando Melissa se dio vuelta, vio como Jean la observaba. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Reiner y Bertholdt, los cuales ya conocían a Melissa, estos le miraron de lo más normal.

Reiner y Bertholdt habían ido a visitar a Annie algunas veces por lo que ya se habían topado con ella y hablado un rato.

-¿Tú también? ¡No me parezco tanto a Eren!- decía esta riéndose casi avergonzada de que este le mirase boquiabierto.

-Eren es único….- susurraba Mikasa, mientras que Armin estaba rojo como tomate, ya que él se había incluso asustado al ver a Melissa.

-¡Hahaha!- ser reía Hanji a carcajadas.- ¿Enserio le confundiste con Eren? Su color de cabello y sus ojos son el único parecido. Bueno, mejor comencemos. Para empezar, habrán 3 turnos, no tomaran descansos intermedios, Annie debe estar vigilada en todo momento, como son 6 harán la custodia en parejas, ustedes después decidirán con quien estarán.- Esta arreglo sus gafas y tomo los papeles para comenzar.- El primer turno será desde las seis de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde, mientras la primera pareja este en turno, la segunda se encargara de la limpieza y la tercera de la comida; como no habrá descansos ustedes de seguro se arreglaran para que todos coman y eso. El segundo turno es de las 2 hasta las 10 de la noche, mientras a segunda pareja esta, la primera se encarga de las cena, y la 3 puede aprovechar de descansar y mantener el aseo, el tercer turno es desde las 10 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana, y así sucesivamente ¿Entendieron?- Todos asintieron de forma uniforme.- ¿Dudas?

-Yo tengo una duda.- Reiner levanto su mano y hablo.- La mayoría de los que están aquí somos del mismo ciclo, a partir de esto tengo 2 preguntas, ¿Por qué nosotros? Y ¿Por qué Melissa también si no es del mismo ciclo?

-Hahaha, muy fácil.- Decía la castaña con una gran sonrisa en la boca mientras buscaba en sus papeles.- Íbamos a elegir a los 6 mejores de la Tropa de Reclutas del Ciclo Nº104, pero como ya saben, Annie se encuentra cristalizada siendo la razón de esta reunión, Eren era el quinto y debe ir a explorar. Quedaban 2 puestos, tenemos a Erwin con nosotros así que Armin podía quedarse por lo que decidimos incluirlo, tal vez sus habilidades físicas son pocas, pero supera en la estrategia y el intelecto y podría idear un buen plan en caso de que Annie se despierte; decida escapar o transformarse en titán.

-¿Pero por qué Melissa está aquí?

-Espera, aún no termino.- Hanji rebusco en varios papeles desordenados que tenía en la mesa y prosiguió.- Marco Bodt era el siguiente en su lista ¿No? Ya qué el murió antes de integrarse a algunas de las organizaciones.- A esto Jean estaba incomodo, Marco era su mejor amigo y su muerte había sido muy difícil de superar para el.- Así que para no ocupar más de los cadetes del ciclo 104 decidimos integrar a alguien con más experiencia para que les ayude si tienen problemas, por eso Melissa está aquí.

-Ya veo, gracias.- Dijo Reiner como si se sacara un peso de encima al enterarse de las razones de ser ellos los seleccionados y de que Melissa estuviera ahí.

-Ah ah ¡No es nada! ¿Ya no hay más dudas?- Nadie de los que se encontraban ahí presentaban dudas al respecto.

-Bueno, lo último a tratar, si necesitan ayuda de las tropas estacionaras o de la policía militar no duden en comunicarse con ellos, aunque no creo que eso sea necesario.

-Hanji, ¿Ustedes cuando partirán?- pregunto Mikasa.

-¿Eh? Pues mañana prepararemos las cosas, dejaremos descansar a Eren y pasado mañana partiremos, pero para los demás mañana es como todos los días.

-Tks… ¿Ya terminaron?

Rivaille estaba en la puerta, nadie noto su presencia hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Sucedió algo Rivaille?- Hanji se dio vuelta rápidamente  
-Erwin necesita hablar contigo.  
-Descuida, ya terminamos.- La castaña le sonrió, y ordeno los papeles que había dejado dispersos por la mesa.- Ya pueden retirarse.

Mikasa fue la primera en salir, quería regresar rápidamente con Eren, posteriormente salió Bertholdt y Reiner, Jean salió de los últimos y trato de alcanzar a Melissa.

-¡Melissa!  
-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?  
-Es que, ya que Mikasa estará con Armin y Bertholdt con Reiner ¿Qué te parece que seamos pareja? ¡Claro! Para custodiar a Annie.- El chico hablaba rápido ya que se había puesto nervioso ante la chica de hermosos ojos verdes.  
-Pues claro, después de todo no hay más opción ¿no?...Perdón, no me había presentado correctamente, soy Melissa Ahltonen.- esta le tendió su mano amigablemente con una sonrisa

- Soy Jean Kirchstein, un gusto.- Este le estrecho su mano, estaba levemente sonrojado.

-El gusto es mío, Jean.- Esta le dio una sonrisa, causa que aumento del rubor del chico.

-¡Mikasa! Espera.- el chico venia algo cansado de haber corrido hacia ella.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Armin?- Mikasa se detuvo al ver al Armin venir hacia ella.  
-¿Te parece si hacemos pareja para custodiar a Annie?  
-Oh, claro, por que no.- La pelinegra siguió caminando, le seguía el rubio de baja estatura.  
-¿Vas a ver a Eren?  
-Sí, tengo que hablar unas cosas con el…


End file.
